Conversation
by gromittd
Summary: Not really a conversation, but I'm terrible at titles, summaries, also my grammar's terrible, don't even mention my spelling. I not much of an ideas person either and I have self esteem issues. Now about the story... oh bother, now I've run out of space.


**Conversation.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, not the setting it all belongs to um… Bellisario Productions or something like that.

"DINOZZO!"

McGee flinched and glanced anxiously at Tony DiNozzo seated only yards away.

That voice, McGee surmised promised pain and a lot of it, he only hoped he wouldn't end up as collateral damage and it wasn't even the voice that upset, it was the footsteps.

Where usually the footfalls of Agent Ziva David were silent, today they were loud, deliberate and if the tone of voice was anything to go by headed to a location too close to where he was seated.

McGee glanced nervously to where Jethro Gibbs, the senior agent was seated hoping he would provide some reassurance, however, for the first time that McGee could recall Agent Gibbs looked, well unsettled.

Ziva strode to Tony DiNozzo's desk and leant over it shoving her face into Tony's. McGee couldn't hear what was said but Tony swallowed nervously, stood and followed Ziva who was already marching for the elevator.

"I don't know what this is about McGee" Gibbs said startling McGee "but I'm glad I'm not him."

McGee could only nod in agreement.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

The doors, as doors do on elevators maintained with a generous government budget closed with mechanical precision and barely a whisper of sound.

Tony stood quietly watching Ziva, sorry that he had followed, a wise man he mused would have run when he had first spotted Ziva walking towards him. The two of them had of late spoken little, in fact both of them had made a deliberate point of avoiding each other since that particular incident a few months back.

Tony's musings on events past were interrupted as Ziva hit the stop button and the elevator responded by coming to a halt between floors effectively isolating the two occupants from the rest of the building.

Ziva turned on Tony, he would have taken a step back but there was only half a step of space between him and the elevator wall. Life had taught him to make do with what he had and so he took the half step back so his back was firmly pressed against the wall, he felt vaguely reassured when Ziva did not immediately close on him.

Her expression was stormy, Tony cringed.

'Perhaps I should have made more of an effort to talk to her, not that she gave me much of a chance.'

"I'm pregnant." Ziva said her voice devoid of feeling and inflection.

Tony stood stunned for a moment.

"Gibb's is gunna kill me!"

Ziva's eyes narrowed and her voice carried an undertone of menace "I tell you I'm pregnant and the first thing you think is Gibbs is going to kill you" she snarled.

"No…no" Tony waved his hands defensively "the fifth thing. No really"

Ziva's expression didn't alter.

Tony started counting on his fingers "One: Wow! Two: This is great! Three: This is terrible! Four: Oh my god I'm going to be a father!"

"Five:" he proclaimed emphasising the five "Five: Gibb's is going to kill me! Six: Gibb's is going to kill me! Seven: Gibb's is going to kill me! Eight: Gibb's…… actually after five all I could think of was Gibb's is going to kill me."

Tony's voice faltered as he noticed Ziva's hand caressing the butt of her pistol.

He might have offered a brief 'um' at this point but thought better of it. There may only be the two of them in the elevator but anything he could do to not draw attention to himself at this point was he decided a good idea.

Ziva neither spoke, moved altered her expression, but continued to regard Tony with the same intense gaze.

Tony began to reconsider the 'um' plan when Ziva began to speak.

"One:" Ziva began "I am not getting an abortion."

Tony wisely decided that this was a point in the conversation where the most appropriate response from him would be to nod, which he did.

Ziva did not seem to notice however and continued "Two: No child of mine will be born out of wedlock" she paused "do I make myself clear."

Tony nodded again.

"You will propose" Ziva demanded in a tone that brooked no opposition, her expression became, if possible even sterner "romantically."

Something in Tony's face prompted further clarification "A girl needs a little romance."

Tony nodded again signifying his understanding and lowered himself to one knee

"It will be a traditional Jewish wedding, the child will be……."

At this point Tony though about raising some objection, but, Ziva's hand was still way too close to her pistol, so he gave a sounds good gesture.

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest "Well."

Tony looked up at her from where he knelt on the floor "Well…….what?"

Ziva looked down at Tony her expression suddenly frostier.

"Oh, ah" Tony mumbled in sudden realisation.

He reached up and managed, after some work to pry Ziva's hands loose from where they were crossed across her chest. This was not as easy as it first appeared as she was not cooperating, he did not consider it prudent to raise himself from where he was kneeling and he did not want to inadvertently brush against any part of her that may trigger a sudden and fatal, for him, homicidal urge. Finally after many mumbled apology he managed to free her hands and then clasping gently within his own he drew a complete blank.

"Well?" Ziva demanded.

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Well you should have thought of that before you ravished me!"

"Hey!" Tony protested more bravely than he felt"you weren't the only one ravished Miss Grabby-Hands."

"Grabby hands" she snarled.

Ziva would have pulled away but Tony was now firmly holding her hands and instead she drew back her foot to deliver, she hoped a stern reprimand for Tony's 'groundless' accusations. Instead she found herself falling backwards as Tony in a reflex action pushed her to defend himself, now Ziva found herself lying on the elevator floor with Tony now lying atop her.

"Well isn't this romantic" Tony offered feeling, for the first time since their little meeting had started, on top of things "and familiar."

Ziva's brain quickly catalogued every expletive and vulgar phrase she had ever learned, in all of the languages she had ever learnt, and quickly compiled them into a single sentence that was long, vicious and possibly illegal in several countries. Unfortunately her mouth that had begun to open to issue forth a dressing down to Tony DiNozzo that would have cast aspersions not only on him, his parents and immediate family but his college roommate, childhood friends and family pets, was covered by his.

Rational thought and the slightly irrational thoughts that had been percolating through Agent Ziva David's mind were suddenly swept away as the kiss deepened.

His hands still held hers above her head, their fingers now intertwined, their bodies pressed tight against each other.

"So" Tony gasped as their lips broke contact and they stared at each other "are we going to stay her all day or go to Vegas and get married."

Ziva's eyes narrowed "That wasn't romantic" she accused.

"I haven't got any experience in romantic proposals" he apologised, Ziva looked disappointed "I'll practice."

"Good, I expect a romantic proposal by the end of the week."

She smiled and kissed him lightly and Tony who now sensed that Ziva had returned to some semblance of her normal rational self stood and held out his hand to help Ziva to her feet.

"Maybe I can ask Gibbs" Ziva looked at him questioningly and he added "he's been married more times than everyone else I know put together."

Tony reached out to press the button that would take them back to their floor.

"I just remembered," Tony moaned "Gibb's is gunna kill me."

Ziva smiled and squeezed his hand "Don't worry, I won't let him."

THE END.

McGee stood by the elevators shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

He released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding when the lights indicated the elevator was moving.

He turned and spoke to the medical trauma team that had been summoned to the building "OK guys, get ready" then steeled himself for what he knew lay within.

REALLY THE END


End file.
